<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Lazarus (Chinese Translation) by Trinary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633728">O Lazarus (Chinese Translation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinary/pseuds/Trinary'>Trinary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Regeneration One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Mind Control, Past Abuse, Robots, Spaceships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinary/pseuds/Trinary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work was translated into Chinese by Alnitak!</p>
<p>两个严重受损、渴望触碰的机丢下了身后的战场，一同前往深空。<br/>或者：红蜘蛛几近散架，震荡波是一艘宇宙飞船，而他们都情况不妙。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shockwave/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O Lazarus (Chinese Translation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932783">O Lazarus</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinary/pseuds/Trinary">Trinary</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>哦天。这得先做点解释了。我看了一段关于Regeneration One（变形金刚：新生）的座谈会，然后我想“搞什么鬼啊，威震天？”接着我快速翻过了R1前面几期故事想知道都发生了什么。说真的R1写得挺糟糕的，但它也有一段有趣的故事线，就是下面这段：</p>
<p>　　世界各国试图用核弹干掉威震天。威震天对此表示“呵呵”然后用了他船上的AI侵入核弹使其转移了目标去攻击人类的城市。而在那之后的几十年，威震天用霸权统治着那片废土，且日渐失控发狂，精神错乱。他将自己的军队改造成了没有思想的奴仆——除了红蜘蛛尚且被保留了自我，但被囚禁在他自己脑中，无法出声且极其无助。当雷霆救援队出现并大展拳脚，红蜘蛛强行绕过了程序去告诉他们如何杀死威震天。作为回报，他被丢进了一个万人坑，并在那些尸体被集中处理掉之前好不容易逃了出来。</p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛一瘸一拐的回到威震天破损的飞船。惊破天紧随其后且强迫依旧相当无助的红蜘蛛给他获取飞船的AI控制权……只是这艘飞船并没有装载AI，只有震荡波，他在过去的二十年间一直被焊在这艘船的主框架里（充当AI）。</p>
<p>　　震荡波和红蜘蛛都意识到惊破天就和威震天一样是个十足十的疯子，但震荡波不能在没有舰长指挥他的前提下运作。于是他们联起手来，将红蜘蛛设置为了舰长，把惊破天轰出了气闸室，然后一起驶向了宇宙。</p>
<p>　　于是就有了下面这篇文。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　红蜘蛛早就不记得痛醒以外的上线方式是什么感觉了。</p>
<p>　　他一点点摸索着恢复碎片状的意识。他不记得他在哪，也不记得为什么在那。他运行迟缓的处理器只能反馈给他一些片段：泥土和尘埃。他的意识被孤立在自己体内，他那无助的愤怒。雷霆救援队。他从烧灼的喉间吐出这个词。他们竟把他丢进了一个充满濒死机子的大坑让他等死。</p>
<p>　　这艘飞船。在那一切之后，只剩这艘飞船。</p>
<p>　　能够控制他自己的肢体——用他自己的声音——红蜘蛛还不怎么习惯这种奢侈。他在视觉组件上线之前先活动了一下手指，为了确认他真的能够做到。它们互相摩擦相撞但能够动弹。这就是在二十年间只能用充满黑色烟尘的雨水冲洗机体的后果。</p>
<p>　　那些核爆炸后的放射性坠尘也帮了不少倒忙。</p>
<p>　　当红蜘蛛环视四周，他发现自己被塞进了一个墙上的凹室，而旁边就是震荡波张开的双腿，垫在进进出出的线缆之上。他之前一定是在这里下线充电了。还和震荡波抱成一团，恶。这要是放在过去，他也许会对在这种情况下醒来感到难堪，但过去二十年的遭遇彻底地重塑了他对于羞辱的定义。反正也没其他人在这看着。震荡波唯一的光学镜头直直地朝向前方，了无生气且没有聚焦。即使他介意红蜘蛛待在这，他也还什么都没说。</p>
<p>　　震荡波腰部的金属层板温热，并因为整艘飞船的信号传输于此而微妙地嗡嗡作响。红蜘蛛甚至怀疑震荡波是否能感受到他在这，震荡波现在是飞船的一部分，就如同他用于描述自己的双主语一样和飞船密不可分。[我/我们]，那不协调的突兀说法，就好像震荡波还未终结即开始了另一种形式的存在。</p>
<p>　　而红蜘蛛是他的舰长。他尚不确定这到底意味着什么。他之前只是一味地想要逃走，而他做到了。他脑中总是规划未来的那部分正在进行无用的绕圈旋转。威震天死了。惊破天则……不在这了，但如果说有谁能在脱离轨道的宇宙漂泊中存活下来，那就只有那个天生脑子有毛病的故障产物。红蜘蛛暂时将他归在了“与我无关”一栏内不管了。</p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛不想动。现在他恢复了意识，他机体框架上那些小小的弯折伤和刮伤——以及不那么小的弯折伤和刮伤——传来了一阵阵剧烈的疼痛。他胸口被砍伤的口子几乎要触及原生体。他的光学镜头自从底下的接缝被扯开后就不曾摆正过位置。他推进器的问题则早已持续了多年。红蜘蛛浑身被肮脏的尘土覆盖，身上厚厚的污垢足以让过去的他见了直尖叫，但现在的他只感到……疲倦。就算这艘飞船的清洗室还能用，他也得冒着让清洗溶剂进入他伤口的风险。而他头部粗糙的外层板——</p>
<p>　　但他现在不想去思考那些了。</p>
<p>　　他在这艘飞船上和震荡波独处——目前看来震荡波是否还能算个人都尚且存疑。所以红蜘蛛现在是孤独的。也是安全的。[孤独/安全]。这是一个意思。</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[你是否感到不适，红蜘蛛舰长？]</span>震荡波用内置联络询问他。</p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛吓了一跳。然后他发出了几乎可辨识为笑声的声音。<span class="dave">[从你嘴里听见这话可真奇怪。不过也是时候你认识到我的地位了。]</span></p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[[我/我们]有足够的证据证实你对于身份地位的认同反应良好。使[这艘飞船的/我的]舰长保持在一个有益的心态是符合逻辑的。[这艘飞船的/我的]正常运行取决于此。]</span></p>
<p>　　“真让人受宠若惊，”红蜘蛛用低沉沙哑的嗓音讽刺道。尽管他现在能勉强吐字，但他的声音损毁严重。“我一定会多想些开心的事。”</p>
<p>　　但现在他不止担忧自身的状态，同时也担忧这艘飞船的。这艘飞船的情况甚至比他更糟，尚能在太空中行驶，但缓慢又艰难。在地面上停飞几十年很糟糕。尤其糟糕的是那些人类干的事，他们烧毁了震荡波半数的电路还关停了飞船四分之一的系统。而货舱内他们为了摆脱惊破天轰出的大洞更无异于火上浇油。好在这艘飞船上有无人机。要是只靠他一人修理，只怕得花上千年。</p>
<p>　　一台无人机在他思考时缓缓经过；一台矮胖的小清洁机，擦洗地板上一小滩干涸的能量液。红蜘蛛怀疑那是他洒出的。可真令人愉快。</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[[我的/我们的]扫描结果显示你急需修理。[我/我们]只能对你的语言中心进行快速粗略的远程访问。需要进行更多检查。[我/我们]建议进行一次全面的系统检修，以使你的机体恢复基本运转。]</span></p>
<p>　　“你能看见我？”红蜘蛛警惕地问道。</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[是的。]</span></p>
<p>　　震荡波的光学镜头没有移动分毫。它绝对没有看向他。</p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛感到了心神不宁。他站在那后悔不已，明亮显眼的警告弹窗已经充斥了他的视野。能量不足，液压失调，且在他腿部的某个地方存在着情况未知的损伤，他的神经网络无法理解其症结所在，他也不想去检查。红蜘蛛走开几步远离了震荡波暂停运行的机体，倾身靠在了墙上。震荡波——就像这艘飞船，像红蜘蛛自己——都看起来比他记忆中的更糟。</p>
<p>　　“一次全面的系统检修听起来可有点难度啊，鉴于我是这里唯一一个有双手的，你不觉得吗？”红蜘蛛问道。</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[医疗室具备了所有必需的材料。修理能够生效。]</span></p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛几乎不想问出口。“而一间没有医疗官的医疗室对我能有何用，你倒是说说？”<br/>
　　 <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✦</p>
</div><p>　　红蜘蛛非常恐惧地盯着那张自动运行的医疗床。它看起来就像一台刑具。事实上他几乎能肯定曾见过这东西被改用成刑具。它拥有多个用于固定手腕、脚踝、脖子、腰和机翼的可变夹钳。以及许多监测设备。一排黑色粗电缆的顶端则配置了各式各样的刀和焊头，悬挂在上方就好像从尸体里拉扯出来的润滑剂管线。他无法朝前踏出最后的两步。</p>
<p>　　“你确定这玩意能用？”红蜘蛛直接询问空气。</p>
<p>　　震荡波的通讯如期传来，就好像他正站在红蜘蛛看不见的身后某处。这艘飞船上肯定布满了监控摄像头。</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[自动医师正以百分之九十六的效率运行。[我/我们]已将能源从非必要的扇区转向此处。]震荡波说得好像这能起到什么安慰似的。[爬上医疗床。]</span></p>
<p>　　明知这么做不可取，红蜘蛛还是照做了。</p>
<p>　　一半的他等待着那些拘束装置突然闭合、电锯将他撕成碎片。但他预期的都没有发生。实际发生的是一块放置在他头部附近的显示屏显示出了[请保持静止]的字样，以及闪烁的激光格栅将他从头至脚扫描了一遍。他试着在这过程中保持不动。扫描结束后屏幕上的字消失了，在短暂的几秒后，屏幕上跳出了一张完整的机体状态诊断示意图，所有出问题的地方都用红色做了高亮表示。</p>
<p>　　那张示意图几乎全红，只有一小部分为了进行颜色区分加入的黄色和紫色。</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[[我/我们]未检测出任何能立即致命的问题，除了你的能量水平。以后请记住时刻保持充分的能量储备，舰长。]</span></p>
<p>　　震荡波无感情的存在几乎要令他感到安慰了。</p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛左手肘的关节处感到了一下轻微的刺痛。是一条能量供给线缆的针头插入造成的。红蜘蛛面前一部分乱跳的警告伴随着医用能量液注入他的系统，闪烁之后便逐个消失。</p>
<p>　　“我能自己补充能量。”红蜘蛛告诉他。</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[在手术台上不必要。效率低下。]</span></p>
<p>　　显示屏上那张诊断示意图旋转放大到了几个关键的位置：红色最严重的区域和损伤更深层的部分。这……不太像是自动的。看起来更像经过了思考后的操作。红蜘蛛脑中形成了一个糟糕的设想。</p>
<p>　　“这不是自动的，对不对？”红蜘蛛没能阻止自己问出口，“是你在给我治疗。”</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[这是自动的。[我/我们]也在这里。]</span></p>
<p>　　普神啊。震荡波就是这整艘船，是不是？他就是红蜘蛛身下的手术床，是医疗室进出用的门，是上方那刺眼的灯光。而这可比无人控制的医疗台更为可怕。</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[[我/我们]将会从深度焊接你右侧的主胸甲开始，接着修复下方开裂的支撑组件。不要移动。若有必要，[我/我们]将使用拘束装置。]</span></p>
<p>　　“等等，”红蜘蛛说着，但皮质层痛觉过滤补丁被极其快速地打入。</p>
<p>　　没有疼痛。</p>
<p>　　完完全全地没有了疼痛。</p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛感觉自己在漂浮，昏昏沉沉，处理器故障地试图处理疼痛信号，但它们……已经不在那了。这感觉是如此强烈，有那么一小会儿，他的系统将其识别为了快感。就算在这一切重整化之后，他也因为机体不疼的程度而颤抖。在以前，他的身体一直是这样的。在以前，不疼才是正常的，然而——</p>
<p>　　在那之后——</p>
<p>　　手术臂垂放下来，震荡波开始了他的修理工作。红蜘蛛正以一种奇妙的超然感观赏着四溅的火花。当震荡波修理完了红蜘蛛的胸甲，他开始有条不紊地继续修复其他部分。红蜘蛛的机体甚至在没有伤口的地方都布满了细小的凹陷和划痕，涂漆剥落，玻璃破碎。</p>
<p>　　当震荡波的修理工作进行到了红蜘蛛的腿——在诊断示意图上被标注成污浊紫色的部分，他打开了外部层板，但随即暂停了动作。</p>
<p>　　“是什么问题？”红蜘蛛问道。</p>
<p>　　一只抓臂顺着红蜘蛛的腿摸向他脚底的推进器。它抓住了推进器的边缘，为了让摄像头能照得更清楚些略微倾斜。第二只抓臂则进行了几下敲击，将上面覆盖的些许有机污物震到了地板上。</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[你这只推进器的问题持续了多久？]</span></p>
<p>　　“也许有二十年吧。我不记得了。”</p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛能发誓，震荡波在再次开口之前有过短暂的犹豫。<span class="rose">[你的推进器感染了严重的锈病。这必须进行拆卸和清创。就算安装了痛觉过滤补丁，你还是可能有所感觉。]</span></p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛闭上了他的光学镜头，缓慢地长舒了一口气。他并不对此感到惊讶。他知道当刺痛转为疼痛，而疼痛转为发散性的麻木就代表着出了大问题。他只是……不愿意去想，因为他什么也做不了，没有对象可以让他倾诉，而如果被威震天发现了，他……</p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛不想去设想如果威震天发现了会对他做什么。威震天已经夺走了他的声音，使他陷入无助。如果他再失去机动力……</p>
<p>　　“做吧。”红蜘蛛说。</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[是，舰长。]</span></p>
<p>　　震荡波开始拆卸他的推进器。</p>
<p>　　震荡波非常谨慎小心。就算大部分疼痛已经被补丁过滤掉，他依旧很小心。威震天从来不这样。他总是粗暴又快速地把手指塞入红蜘蛛裂开的头部，而红蜘蛛只能无力地挣扎，他会将针头刺入他的处理器，一切都变得又热又刺眼，直到他嘴里弥漫滚烫的液压油并失去声音。红蜘蛛记得他最后不停地求饶，尽管他向自己保证不会这么做；挣扎吐出的一堆单词混乱无用甚至无法拼凑成句。他记得自己每失去一点声音都让威震天笑得更愉悦。他是如何大笑着放开他叫他站起来，而红蜘蛛，头晕眼花、浑身疼痛、又失去了一半的视觉，却发现自己的身体不由自主地服从了他。</p>
<p>　　那日子不停重复。不停重复，再重复，在那星球的黄色太阳下悲惨的二十个年数、在那本可建立一个帝国却惨遭辐射破坏的废土上。</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[你还好吗？]</span>震荡波询问。</p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛试图说他没事。试图说他很好。但他找不到那些词。他不认识那些词，他做不到，做不到，做不到——</p>
<p>　　房间里回荡着不知哪传来的低声哀鸣，他用了很久才意识到那来自于他自己，来自于一些承受着过度压力的组件。他身体的颤抖是那么剧烈，医疗床都跟着晃动。他的腿部正承受着发散性的钝痛，足以告诉他出了问题。一些非常、非常糟糕的问题。系统警告跳出，但眼前模糊失焦看不清楚。他喘不过气来。</p>
<p>　　有什么又钝又灵活的东西碰了碰他的脸。他瑟缩了一下，但它又一次碰了他，坚定固执地重复着动作，仿佛一只笨拙的手。</p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛把注意力集中在它上面。那是一只抓臂，钳子的部分被转向了另一边。当它再一次碰触到他，动作也比之前更为慎重。它从下巴触摸到脸颊，再回下去，小心避开了他光学镜接缝被扯开的部分。由于震荡波正在给予他安慰的这一事实过于离奇，直接惊得红蜘蛛摆脱了他恐慌的死循环。想要往后躲避开的冲动和主动凑上去感受那份碰触的冲动互相冲突着，最终他只能保持不动。</p>
<p>　　当威震天把其他所有霸天虎变成了……变成了这样，红蜘蛛是唯一一个还算相对完好的。比较特殊的还有救护车，但他的情况可能更糟糕。至少红蜘蛛还保留了他自己的身体。告诉那些雷霆救援队的家伙去杀了他是红蜘蛛个人的报复，但也许也算得上怜悯。红蜘蛛并不确定最终救护车的意识和身体还剩下了多少。</p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛已经不记得他是什么时候放弃试着和其他人沟通的。也许是当他从惊天雷和闹翻天身上能够得到的回应只有他们空洞目视前方的光学镜，而原本专属于他们三人的内部通讯连接内只剩下嘶嘶的死寂之时。那段时期他也触碰过其他人，只有——在下线充电时，他会蜷缩着靠近，假装和对方互相触碰。</p>
<p>　　但还没有人触碰过他。</p>
<p>　　“你在做什么？”红蜘蛛问道。</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[打磨你主要股骨的支撑部件。舰长，六号甲板的货舱急需修理。防护罩能量保持在百分之七十二，但只要外墙不进行修理，[我/我们]将继续面临失去内部空气的危险。]</span></p>
<p>　　现在红蜘蛛彻底茫然了。“什-什么？”</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[[我的/我们的]无人机不足以胜任这种程度的修补工作。当修理工作完成，并经过一定时间的休整，那将会成为你的第一要务。]</span></p>
<p>　　理所应当的，震荡波只是在担心这艘飞船（他自己？）是否完好。但红蜘蛛还是抓紧了这一分散自己注意力的机会。“难道飞船上层的大洞还不算严重吗？”</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[当我们出发时，相邻区域就已经失压。它们现在无关紧要。]</span></p>
<p>　　“你是说它们不可能变得更糟。”</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[这种说法也可适用。]</span></p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛发出叹息。他都能预见自己的未来了，充斥着无穷无尽的焊接，打铆钉，以及在电气子系统内进行挖掘搜寻。现在他身上也许已经够脏了，但那些沉积在飞船活动组件中的黏糊糊的污秽物又是另一种层面上的肮脏地狱。红蜘蛛可完全不期待要将那些黏液清理出他的关节。</p>
<p>　　说起维护，震荡波自己呢？在红蜘蛛还在地球上游荡时他就一直维持着机体被强行敞开，一半的内部结构暴露在外的状态。红蜘蛛并不是担心他，但现在震荡波的生死就是他的生死。他虽然有无人机可以指挥，但在损毁成那样的状态下被困住，那么久都无法动弹——</p>
<p>　　一只抓臂轻敲红蜘蛛头部装甲的一侧。红蜘蛛僵了一下。</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[平衡锁定状态会让你感觉更好受些。]</span></p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛花了好一会儿才意识到他是在征询意见，而不是直接不由分说地用抓臂剥开金属板层、粗暴地将它的尖齿塞进内部。震荡波等待着红蜘蛛的发声器作出回应，拼凑出一句回答。</p>
<p>　　平衡锁定状态的确会更好受。他会经历一段空白然后醒来发现自己的头部被修好。直接跳过那段修理时间。但如果他不维持着清醒——如果他停止保持清醒哪怕一秒——他醒来时还会是他自己吗？他能够发现自己的意识逐渐远去、而他的身体被别的东西给占据吗？他会感觉到吗？他会知道吗？</p>
<p>　　他又开始颤抖了。另一只抓臂轻抚他的脸颊。</p>
<p>　　“不要平衡锁定。”红蜘蛛说道。</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[明白了。]</span></p>
<p>　　一把焊枪被点燃。</p>
<p>　　这……很糟。震荡波不停地讲述着关于飞船的事，关于船体的修理，一切需要解决的问题，飞船的燃料存量和囤积的物资，所有东西。红蜘蛛让自己专注于听他说话上，原先粗糙简陋的修补板件被拆下，他的头部被撬开，而他的处理器则被暴露在外。空气用本不该有的方式接触到了它的表面。但针头进入时并不疼。</p>
<p>　　震荡波不停地触摸他的脸。红蜘蛛的所有注意力都集中在那些触摸上，周遭的一切都逐渐远去，变得不那么真实，威震天低沉且带着嘲讽的声音仿佛在黑暗中响起。</p>
<p>　　他不确定过了多久后，震荡波说道，<span class="rose">[修理完成。]</span></p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛低头看了看自己。他身上的焊接处比剩下的涂漆都多。那些剩余的红色和白色零零散散地分布在银灰色的表面。他的机体在重新补漆之前得再多养护一段时间，而为了让他体内的纳米机器人数量恢复到一定水平，则需要更久。皮质层痛觉过滤补丁已经被卸除。他浑身都疼，但和之前是不一样的疼。他的腿和推进器在修理后的刺痛下不由自主地抽动，子系统弹出了警告，但不再是之前那种柔软病态又模糊不清的腐蚀触点。</p>
<p>　　他尝试性地摸向自己的头部。那没有上漆的明亮金属保持着它该有的形状。</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[请不要污染你的新焊缝，红蜘蛛舰长。]</span></p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛的手拿开了。“既然我能活过之前的二十年，那现在随便摸一下肯定不至于弄死我。”</p>
<p>　　噢。他的声音……尽管并不完美，但好了很多。他听起来又像他自己了，磨平了之前那些参差不齐的边角。红蜘蛛摸了摸自己的喉咙。</p>
<p>　　“你修好了我的声音。”</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[[我/我们]做了很多修复工作。请前往医疗清洗室进行清洗，以防止锈病感染的复发。]</span></p>
<p>　　这混蛋根本就是不想让红蜘蛛身上的污秽掉下来弄脏他的医疗室。但说句公道话，红蜘蛛也不想。他摇摇晃晃地从医疗床上滑下来站好。他刚修好的腿支撑着他的体重，但它明显很不乐意。</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[前往医疗清洗室进行清洗。]</span>震荡波提示他。</p>
<p>　　“我不知道清洗室在哪。”</p>
<p>　　震荡波给他指出了目的地的标记。并不远，穿过门、经过走廊就到了。红蜘蛛走了过去。</p>
<p>　　医疗清洗室并不算简陋，也说不上奢华。设备简单而实用，为医护和病人所设计。在这艘飞船被弃置期间，这里的一台分配机破损裂开，里面的东西渗了出来，顺着墙壁往下流淌。这整个地方都散发着令人厌恶的标准清洁剂气味，他在过去四百万年间的大部分时间里一直都很讨厌这味道。</p>
<p>　　当他打开了控制开关，温暖的清洗溶剂喷洒了出来。</p>
<p>　　他动作机械地清洗着自己，小心地避开震荡波修补的地方。黑色的污浊顺着他的装甲滑落。在他脚边积聚成一滩污水。一块块的有机污秽物和混合着鬼知道是什么东西的油污块掉在了地砖上。他的关节里布满了这种东西。墙上挂着一排刷子和擦洗工具；他粗暴地用那些东西狠狠擦洗自己。洗刷他身上依旧残留的涂漆，直到它们一片片碎裂剥落。他够不到自己的机翼后方。他的副翼迟缓地抽搐着，他知道它们和他身上其他地方一样脏得要死。更糟糕的是，他身上的接缝里填满了砂砾。如果他想完全洗干净，至少得花上一整天，且必须将一些部件拆卸下来，用微纤维布擦拭，同时他还会需要另一个人的帮助。</p>
<p>　　也许他会让震荡波给他擦背。哈。</p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛从没想过他还能再进入清洗室这种地方。他觉得自己在做梦。也许他就是在做梦。也许一些雨水渗透进了威震天粗糙的修补痕迹，锈蚀了最后几个挣扎着维持他和外界联系的触点。这一切都美好的过于不真实，不是吗？红蜘蛛自由了。他被修好了。他有了可以交谈的对象。威震天死了，而清洗溶剂正温暖地冲刷着他的机体。</p>
<p>　　也许这就是其他人的感受。向内的。安全的。在这谁也伤害不了他们。</p>
<p>　　能这样思考挺好的。</p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛长时间地站在流出清洗溶剂的喷头下，久到他体内的纳米机器人对他发出警告，它们都要被溶解了。这清洗溶剂始终保持温暖，不会冷却。他闭着眼摸索着伸向控制开关，直到水流停止，而同样温暖的风吹向他，吹干他的身体。</p>
<p>　　他弯腰跪在地砖上，关节咯吱作响。但他几乎感觉不到。</p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛的意识在远去。仿佛漂浮在自己的身体之外。这以前也发生过。以前发生过很多次，在威震天身边，白噪音充斥着他的世界，而他的身体不顾他的意识擅自做出动作。每一次让他清醒过来的总是熊熊燃烧的怒火；充满仇恨的不屈的决心。</p>
<p>　　和不可能的复仇承诺。</p>
<p>　　而现在没有什么能支撑他了。红蜘蛛正在下沉。他挣扎着，但就像带走了天火的那些雪，他被逐渐笼罩掩埋。麻木感紧随其后。这温暖让他无法抵抗。如果他让这感觉埋葬自己，他将永远都无法再回到表面。</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[红蜘蛛舰长。]</span>震荡波联络了他。</p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛等待着，面无表情，等着他下一句指令。</p>
<p>　　震荡波双主语开头的话紧随其后，但并不是指令。它们短暂地冲刷着红蜘蛛的意识。他没有动。最终震荡波失去了耐心给红蜘蛛指出了另一个地点标记。那标记跳动着，明亮而简单，为红蜘蛛铺出了一条供他前行的路线。他跟着那些标记，朦胧地意识着自己的动作。</p>
<p>　　这段路并不长。</p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛发现自己回到了医疗室，站在自动医疗台前。在他离开的时候，医疗台已经被清理过了，可能是被自动消毒程序或者另一台清洁无人机清理的。干净得就好像他从没来过一样。这种不协调感席卷了他，让这一切显得更不真实。他什么都无法确定。威震天差点弄坏了他，而威震天几乎不懂自己在干什么。但震荡波懂。他曾是个科学家。如果红蜘蛛再次躺回这张医疗床，震荡波可以对他做任何事。真正意义上任何事。</p>
<p>　　<span class="rose">[躺回医疗床。]</span></p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛照做了。</p>
<p>　　医疗床上灵活的工具降下，焊接枪和抓臂，刀子和电锯。它们软胶部分的重量轻轻地搭在红蜘蛛身上，如同一块会动的毯子，覆盖着他，工具的部分指向别处。一两条绳子松散地缠绕在他手臂和腿上。不足以紧到拘束他，只是——接触。抓臂轻抚他的脸，如同恋人的触摸。</p>
<p>　　红蜘蛛伸出手握住了那只抓臂，让它停在了那。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work was translated into Chinese by <a href="http://www.twitter.com/alni3tak">Alnitak</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>